


The Howling Bite

by ShadowIcePhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIcePhoenix/pseuds/ShadowIcePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are mates. Derek seem to love the way Stiles reacts when bitten in a bout of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howling Bite

"Ugh. _Derek_!" Stiles ground out a deep moan. He grabbed Derek's shoulders, and dug his nails right in those delicious fucking muscles.

"Stiles. So fucking _tight_." Derek groaned. His hands ghosted over the sensitive skin of Stiles' nipples. The noise that quite literally fell from his lovers lips made him squeeze his eyes closed in order to stop him lunging at the bare and willing throat, just there, taunting him.

"Fuck, Derek. _Do_ it. **Bite me**." Derek's actions stuttered and slow, but never stopped. The sound of Stiles practically begging him to sink his teeth in his throat could have almost, nearly made him demand that Stiles get out and go sleep in Scott's room. Yeah, in another world maybe! But the thought that by complying to Stiles' wish could possibly hurt, or even turn Stiles, scared Derek shirtless. He didn't want to subject Stiles to a life of Lycanthropy. Well, he partly already has, what with Stiles bring his mate and all. But, as selfish as this may sound, he doesn't want Stiles to be a werewolf. Because he knows how different his life would change. Yes, they would be able to connect on a whole new level, but he doesn't want to risk the possibility of Stiles dying because his body rejected the bite.

Stiles' legs winding around his waist and using his leg muscles to make Derek reach deeper, pulled him from his internal musing.

"Come on, Derek! We've nearly done it before. Why- _Augh!-_ can't we- _Ahh!-_ do it for real?" Stiles asked, also supplying moans that he knows will make Derek do almost anything. Keyword, **almost.**

"But Stiles, what about- _mmff!_ " Derek's protest was cut extremely short by Stiles smashing their lips together, and whispering;

"Bite me while you fuck me into the mattress. _Really hard_."

Derek couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and ran his nose against Stiles' jugular. Nuzzling and lapping at his throat, Derek's canines extended in anticipation. Turning his face to the right slightly, Derek let his canines sink into the delicate skin of his mate.

 ** _YES! MATE! MINE!_   **Was all that continued to run through Derek's mind as him and his wolf got a taste of their mate, aswell as letting his sent drift from his enlarged teeth and into the skin and blood on Stiles.

A really loud howl full of pleasure rang through the night. Derek unlatched his teeth from Stiles neck to lap and the wound with his tongue. The howl made him curious, until he heard a whine of protest. He looked down at Stiles' face to see pure and unguarded blissful pleasure. Then it struck him.

The howl came from Stiles. The realization made him groan. His arms died and he flopped down on top of Stiles, which made him also realize that they'd both already came.

Biting is definitely happening more often. Was the last thought that either of them had before they fell into a peaceful sleep in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
